vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rictavio
Summary Rictavio, also known by his former name of Rudolph van Richten, is a legendary vampire hunter posing as a bard/circus ringleader in Barovia. He is also the former mentor of Ezmerelda d'Avenir. After having slain his son following his turning into a vampire spawn, and having witnessed his wife die to yet another vampire, Rictavio has spent his life hunting the undead ruthlessly. Now, as he nears the end of his life, he aims to slay the greatest vampire of all time- Strahd von Zarovich. Due to the curse placed on Rictavio from a young age, all those around him are sentenced to misfortune and death. It is for this reason he works alone. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, possibly Low 7-B Name: Rudolph van Richten, Rictavio Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely in his fifties or sixties Classification: Human Monster Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Preparation, Weapon Mastery, Illusion Creation, Necromancy, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic in D&D can interact with conceptual demons, abstract devils, incorporeal spirits, intangible elementals, and even nonexistent deities), Light Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Holy Manipulation, Healing, Evil and Good Detection, Forcefield Creation, Clairvoyance, Magic, Reality Warping, Mediumship, Aura, Damage Boost vs Undead, Probability Manipulation, Power Nullification vs Good, Evil, and Curse Manipulation, Extreme Resistance to Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Good and Evil, Poison Manipulation and Death Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Building level (Listed as being comparable to casters capable of using Cone of Cold), possibly Small City level+ (Was confident in his ability to incapacitate Strahd von Zarovich and likely his followers, such as Rahadin; is listed as a 14th level adventurer, making him somewhat superior to legendary dragons) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Comparable to adventurers capable of dodging lightning) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Should be able to push 408.23 kg) Striking Strength: Small City Class+ Durability: Small City level+ (Should be able to tank attacks from similarly powered beings, albeit barely as he has grown weaker in his old age) Stamina: Superhuman, implied to have continuously hunted enemies despite his age Range: Dozens of meters Standard Equipment: Hat of Disguise, Ring of Mind-Shielding, Sword Cane, Leather Armor Intelligence: Gifted, maintains an intelligence rating just below genius level creatures and is comparable to celebrated lower-level mages Weaknesses: His old age leads to typical weaknesses associated with this Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Cantrips= * Guidance: Grants the target bonuses on saving throws. * Light: Generates a light equivalent to a bright torch. * Mending: Grants immediate repairs to an object. * Thaumaturgy: Creates a symbol of magical power of your choice- either increasing one's voice to deafening capacity, changing the appearance of one's eyes, etc. |-|Level 1-2 Spells= * Cure Wounds: Heals the target, sealing their wounds. * Detect Evil and Good: As the name implies, this spell points out alignment-based auras of targets. * Protection from Evil and Good: This spell offers immense resistance to everything used by an evil or good creature. * Sanctuary: This spell protects the target completely from all harm, though they cannot act. * Augury: Gain divine knowledge on whether one action would be beneficial or harmful to take. * Lesser Restoration: This spell removes lesser status effects to a point, including reduced statistics. * Protection from Poison: As the name implies. |-|Level 3-5 Spells= * Death Ward: This spell prevents any and all death effects from harming the user. * Magic Circle: This circle acts as an aura to achieve an effect set by the user. * Remove Curse: Removes a curse set on the target. * Speak with Dead: Allows Rictavio to speak to spirits. * Freedom of Movement: Grants Rictavio the ability to move freely through restraints such as heavy armor or obstacles. * Dispel Evil and Good: Removes all known abilities used by creatures of evil or good. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Hunters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Preparation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Illusionists Category:Necromancers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Light Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Aura Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Probability Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Cursed Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Tier 8